


belly movements

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [6]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Music, Pregnancy, Sapphic, and new baby makes four, bisexual stella gibson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: Stella finds someone to watch over her
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	belly movements

xXx

Ella Fitzgerald sings about love on the record player as Stella reclines on the couch. Dana is in the kitchen feeding their daughter a midday snack of cheerios. She hears her firstborn's squeals of delight and her wife's soft voice. 

In her sixth month of pregnancy, Stella is enjoying her time. The baby moves as Ella pushes the crescendo of her voice forward. Stella smiles as she knows that this child will love her collection. The same thing happened when Dana was expecting Eleanora, they would put on music and the baby would twist and tumble with the bass or vocals. 

Stella pets their ever faithful dog, Etta, as the baby inside of her sways to the sound of piano keys. She could see the movements through the skin of her belly. 

Dana returned and sat down next to her as they watched their toddler take off towards her best friend. Dana touches Stella’s rolling belly and feels the heel (or was that the elbow?) of their newest addition. 

Stella, never the smiler before she met Dana, cannot stop the grin that comes when it comes to her children. She loves her family and loves being happy.

Ella trails off as Stella and Dana's fingers find each other on her tummy. She and Stella found someone to watch over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with these women and their family and I hope you enjoy this little one shot fic of them
> 
> Totally in the same universe as the rest of the soft as clouds series and a fic I am working on <3
> 
> Thank you for reading bbs


End file.
